The Descendant of the Phantomhives
by ScorpianQueen24
Summary: After nearly a thousand years the demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis, still hungers for the soul of the Phantomhives. Midori is the only one left who can satisfy his hunger. What will this girl do with one hell of a sexy serving her till her demise?
1. I must, For her

The descendant of the Phantomhives

After nearly a thousand years the demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis, still hungers for the delectable soul of the Phantomhives. Midori is the only one left who can satisfy his need for a Phantomhives' soul. What will this girl do with one hell of a sexy butler serving her until her demise?

I dreamt of a man that night as I relaxed under my sheets and blankets; but he was no ordinary man...he had piercing red eyes and was tall and dressed in all black. He came closer to me and lifted my face with his thumb and forefinger, forcing me to look deep into those crimson pools where his eyes should have been. I could have fainted right then and there, but I couldn't, seeing as this man could do whatever he wanted to me if I even so much as let my guard down. Heat rose up to my face as his other hand snaked its way around my waist followed by his arm which pulled me closer to him. He mumbled my name into my ear causing me to shiver, then it grew louder, and louder, AND louder until he was basically screaming at me.

I shot up out of my bed to find my younger roommate, Aya, standing next to me with her arms crossed and tapping her foot at me.

"Get up Midori or else you'll be so late for work you won't have time to eat breakfast!" She yelled while pulling me up off my floor bed.

Aya was only 7 and she was already way smarter than me and a better cook than me; I couldn't even cook a pop tart without fucking up the toaster and I'm 17 for god's sake! Aya threw me in the bathroom and shut the door…she had already got my outfit and my shower water ready for me; isn't she sweet? I showered, brushed my teeth, and dressed as quickly as possible and rushed into the kitchen of our apartment to eat breakfast. Our apartment was a small and dingy little thing, the landlady said a crack addict use to live here until she kicked his ass out and she would show us another room if we liked but we need something besides a cardboard box to live in and something we could afford, so this is what we ended up getting. The rent was $120 a month, or $1440 a year, for single people but for single parents it was $24 a week which is what I pay. My pay check is $75 a week which leaves me $51 a week to spend on Aya. I lied and said Aya was my daughter and that the father bailed on us just so we could live here cheap but, in reality Aya was a kid on the street I picked up after my parents died and I was pretty much evicted from my old house for not being able to pay bills which was about 3 years ago. I signed her up for school and I finished high school and used my parents' death money to get into college and the rest of their death money was going to be used to put Aya through college as well. This makes this story sound all happy doesn't it…well it's not…having to use the floor for a bed, a box as a table and crates as chairs isn't a good way to have to live with a child although, Aya didn't seem to mine it, I did.

Aya packed me a lunch for work and we both headed out of the apartment. I checked the mail then took the letters out of the box and put them in my butt pocket.

"Midori…aren't you going to read the mail?" Aya asked me while grabbing onto my hand.

"I will on my lunch break Hun…now you have a good day at school ok?" I said while walking her to the bus stop.

She giggled and ran up the bus stairs and too her seat and she waved out the window to me and I waved back. I sighed to myself and walked to city bus stop and waited for the bus to come so I could go to work.

"_That little girl is going to accomplish something great in life."_ I thought happily to myself as the bus pulled up and I hopped on.

I took multiple deep breaths promising myself that I wouldn't spazz on my boss today and get fired…because I never bite my tongue when it comes to douche bags and he was the definition of a fucking douche bag. No one has a stick up their ass worse than William T.: Manager of Target.

As I hopped off the bus I kept thinking of how much I needed this job and how much Aya needed me to have this job. I walked in and promised myself that today William would see beyond my best and hopefully none of my worst.


	2. The Store Full of Grim Reapers

Chapter 2

I strolled around the store, on my 9 o'clock patrol of the store. I helped the newbie's with handling registers and led customers to aisles with the things that they searched for in them. I actually loved doing this; it was just my boss I hated with his mean stares and his nerdy ass glasses. As I was setting up a transformer toy tower, my favorite customer came slumping through the aisles, The Undertaker, no not the W.W.E wrestler guy. He would never tell me his real name, but it had to be much creepier than being called a person who takes care of corpses.

"'Ello, deary…you look rather dashing today." He said while grinning at me.

I returned his grin, "Thank you Mr. Undertaker you look…just like yourself."

I didn't say this to be rude, but the guy never changed his appearance…EVER! He always wore a black trench coat, black baggy pants, black and white converse and a black top hat that had some black looking scarf wrapped around it followed by the messy long silver hair that covered up his eyes.

"Thank you deary, now can you help me find Will please?" He asked while helping me stack the rest of the toys.

"Ah, ah, ah, you know better than that…if you want me to take you to Will you have to make me laugh first." I said while wagging my finger at him.

Undertaker pouted then put a finger to his lips in thought, "Well I do know this one about this student. So A new teacher tries to teach psychology to children. She goes, "Whoever thinks they are stupid, please stand up!" After a few seconds a student stands up. The teacher asks the kid "Why do you think you are stupid?" Then the kid goes, "I am not stupid, miss, but I felt weird because you were the only one standing!"

I giggled slightly at his joke then smiled at him cutely, "Alright alright you win, come this way I said leading him to the very back of the store…unfortunately Grell Sutcliffe works at the back of the store at the meat counter. This kid is a complete fucking psycho; he brings one of those kitchen saws to work to cut up the meat. Not only that but, He contrasts with the whole store because of his red fetish and with everyone else in blue and him all pimped out in red just makes him look like a damn fool, not to mention I'm 99.8% sure he's gay; he dresses really girly and has a crush on Will, Undertaker, and this Sebastian guy he talks about missing so much. My goal every day is to try to keep him from attacking Undertaker but somehow and some way he manages to rape hug the poor guy; to be honest with you I think that those faggity glasses he wears have some sort of tracking device in them just to find us. Anyway, Undertaker and I tried to sneak past the meat counter without being detected. Surprisingly, Grell wasn't there, so as soon as I felt that the coast was clear I stood up bringing Undertaker up with me and just as we were about to go to the staff only room guess who came bursting out?

"Oh gorgeousssssss!" The voice said while glomping Undertaker from the front.

The poor guy almost fell down but, he accepted the hug and patted the persons back.

"Ello there, Grell." He said with a slight frown.

"Oh, Undertaker, I've missed you so much...I haven't seen you for at least 48 hours!" Grell exclaimed with his arms still locked around Undertakers neck.

Grell glanced at me, "Oh and hi there girl." He said with a sneer.

I glared at him slightly, "My name is Midori…not _girl_ the next time you call me that I'll make sure the floor is as red as your dumbass hair." I said flatly.

The Undertaker chuckled while slipping out of Grells' grasp and slipped next to me; Causing Grell to pout.

"Excuse us love but, Midori 'ere us taking me to go see Will." Undertaker said while bowing his head.

"Oh fine, you know where to find me." Grell said with a wink as he went to his post at the meat counter.

I took Undertaker to the offices in the back and we eventually found Will. Will was standing in the conference room shuffling through papers…as soon as we stepped foot into the room and glanced at us through the corner of his glasses.

"Oh, what a dreadfully awful, surprise; its Midori and her tall dark friend. Why?" He said sternly.

"I have some things I need to discuss with you, Will." Undertaker said while sitting down in a conference chair.

"Hmph, fine, Midori get back to work or you will be either degraded or fired… pick one or get out."

My eyes widened, "Y-Y-YESSIR!" I said as I jogged out of the staff only section of the store and back to my post. I couldn't risk losing my job just because of dumb old Will. Although, I had to wonder what was so important that they couldn't discuss it in front of me; they have before so why change now. Maybe, Undertaker was complaining about me but, why would he; I'm extremely nice to him…maybe I even like him.

"Let me stop, curiosity killed the cat." I said to myself as I walked through a random aisle.

~Undertaker~

I sat in front of Will staring at him through silver hair which was curtained over my eyes.

"You know they're coming after her soon, correct William?" I said while leaning my elbows on the table.

"Of course I know, her family line is cursed for it to happen." He responded.

"This means that, that hilarious butler should be on his way to offer his services to her."

"Yes, I warned Grell of him and he seemed rather happy about it." Will said while rolling his eyes, just remembering what girly expression the red headed soul reaper made when he told him.

"2,000 years sure did come fast. It seems like just a week ago Ciel Phantomhive was still up and being the queens little guard dog. Although, his cinematic record was extremely entertaining to watch." I said, pulling a random doggie biscuit out of my pocket and popping it into my mouth.

"With, judgment day so close we'll have to do more overtime than necessary, which you know aggravates me." Will said while turning to face me and adjusting his glasses.

"Don't worry it will soon be all worth it Will…you know every Phantomhive story tends to be tragically entertaining." I said while grinning and standing up.

Will replied with a, 'Hmph' and I walked out of the room chuckling to myself, all the way out of the store.


	3. Unconscious Birthday Present

Chapter 3

~Midori~

It was 11:45, also known as my lunch break. I walked out of the store and across the street to MacDonald's, the place where I usually ate my lunch that Aya packed me. I sat at a window seat and dumped the bag onto the table. Aya had packed me a chicken and salami sandwich (no crust), a fruit cup of cherries, and some chips and a small bottle of Arizona iced tea.

After taking a bite out of my sandwich, I remembered the letter that I had shoved in my pocket earlier that day and reached back into my butt pocket to get it. I read the back the letter and noticed that it was addressed straight to me in fancy cursive letters.

"This had better be important, cuz if it's another letter about me getting a hover-round scooter I'll take this letter and shove it up their ass." I mumbled to myself as I took a plastic Spork and pried the letter open.

The letter was bordered with gold ribbons and the person's handwriting was incredibly straight seeing as there were no lines for them to write along. It said:

"_Dear Ms. Midori Phantomhive,_

_ I am very sorry to inform you but your great grandfather, Eustace C. Phantomhive the Second of London, England has died due to a mysterious cause and has mentioned that only a living relative take the remainder of his money, his estate, and myself with them to try to continue the Phantomhive legacy. I will be in North America soon to give you the money in person since you are the last standing relative of the Phantomhive line. I must warn you though Milady that you should keep a watchful eye out for yourself and your young one until I arrive, many wanted to kill your great-grandfather just for what family he was from and they'd have no problems killing you and Miss Aya off as well. _

_With Pleasure from Your New Butler,_

_Sebastian Michaelis_

I crumpled the letter up and threw it onto my tray sneering, "Gosh, they actually want me to believe that bullshit? If I actually did have a great grandfather the he should have came looking for me…and what the hell kind of name is Eugene or Eustace or whatever that damn letter said." I thought while leaning back in my chair. I threw the wrappers and papers away from my lunch and walked back to Wal-Mart. I looked at stuff in the little girls' toy section, knowing full well that Aya's birthday would be coming up soon and she definitely forgot all about it, the poor thing. I got her one of those dolls that poop and pee themselves that you had to care for and clean all the time. Why this particular doll? Well, Aya is like a mother figure to me although there is a huge age difference between us, one day she's going to be a great mother so I thought some practice wasn't going to hurt. I paid for the toy and headed toward the bus stop. It was awkwardly quiet and no one was at the bus stop with me for once. Normally, Ronald Knox would be there to try and chat/flirt with me but he wasn't even there. I sat on the bus bench and felt a chill that caused me to shiver almost uncontrollably.

"W-what the hell? W-what's with this sudden uncomfortable feeling?" I said while holding my shoulders.

The next thing that I knew someone had placed a cloth across my face and consciousness slowly slipped out of me.


	4. Her Butler, To The Rescue!

Chapter 4

~Midori~

When I woke up I was still slightly drowsy. My limbs were all tied down with leather straps and my body was completely exposed. I became fully aware of my situation and started to struggle against my restraints.

"What the HELL is going on?" I shouted while becoming more violent with my struggling.

As if on que, four men with white hooded robes came in and surrounded the table I was currently sprawled upon.

"Who the hell are you people? What do you want from me?" I screamed frantically at them.

They just laughed and brushed off my questions as if they were just flies on their shoulders. Two out of the four men began praying over me and one, who I assumed to be the leader, started chanting:

"Snuff out the unclean, be rid of the unnecessary, atone for your sins!"

My body started shivering violently mainly because these obviously over religious people were freaking me out.

I screamed bloody murder as I felt a burning sensation press into the skin that covered where my ribs were. After a few seconds the burning would go away and come back and burn me in the exact same spot. A gag was put in my mouth and my nose held shut as water was poured into the gag to simulate drowning. I felt something leathery lash at my bare torso leaving all sorts of welts and bruises.

It was pure torture. Soundless screams came from my choking form and I felt myself losing consciousness again.

'No...Aya...what if...they have her?...Someone...A-anyone...Help...' I thought desperately.

"I can help you." a cool voice answered.

My eyes opened from their half lidded state to look around the room but, only found my captors laughing at me so I closed them once more. As immediately as I slipped out of consciousness, the quicker I seemed to awaken. Only difference was that the men were nowhere to be found. The room was pure white, my restraints were gone, and my naked body felt as if it were floating; it was also covered with a white sheet.

"Good evening, Miss Phantomhive. Pleasure to meet Eustace's great grand

daughter." said the cool voice once again.

I glanced around and seen a black shadow in the corner of the white washed room.

A clicking noise echoed throughout the room with each step the creature took closer.

"W-who are you?...W-what a-are you?" I asked scared out of my mind.

The shadow smiled and chuckled at the same time baring two pearly white fangs that went along nicely with his perfectly aligned teeth.

"Who I am will be determined by your answer to my question I'm about to ask...as to what I am..." he paused for added effect."I am a demon sent from the depths of hell to come to your rescue...for a price that is." He said while floating around me.

"A price? I don't have any money on me though so what could I possibly pay you?" I asked rather dumbly.

The shadow anime sweat dropped..."Such materialistic things are NOT what we demons are into I'm afraid." he blinked slowly, "We'll discuss what I want after we discuss what you want..." he said while looming over me.

"What I want?" I asked dumbly yet again.

"Yes, something you want me to help you accomplish before I collect what I want from you."

"Well...I want my 'adopted' daughter Aya to grow into an independent young woman who can look out for herself...i-i want to have four children...I want these bastards to pay for doing this to me...and..Well..." I stopped myself...and although the creature didn't have any facial features I felt him raise an eyebrow at me.

"I want to learn all there is to know about my family." I said while looking the creature on his 'eyes'.

"Hmmmmm...alright...you do know that this contract is permanent until one of us breaks its rules. Your privileges to heaven will be denied and you'll have to put the seal of our contract somewhere notice able into order for me to be loyal to you." he said while pacing slowly back and forth. I hesitated with my answer, "Ok...we have a deal...I want the seal on my l-left boob." I said trying to sound confident but, my voice betrayed me by cracking. He smirked and snapped his fingers and a glowing purple marking appeared on the empty spot of skin that resided over my heart.

"Perfect, my mistress." he said while smirking like a fox.

"What's your name?" I asked him while staring at him as he slowly changed into the form of a young man with bright red eyes, pale skin, and black hair with bangs that shaped his face and a short sleeved white shirt, black vest, dark grey skinny jeans and some black and white vans.

"Anything you want it to be mistress." he said while kneeling down on one knee and putting his hand over his heart, showing off his black painted finger nails.

"Hmmmmm..." I thought, "Sebastian...Sebastian Michaelis." I blurted out. His facial feature held surprise but, he quickly hid it with a smirk.

"Very well mistress...might I ask why you chose that name in particular?"

"It just came to me...plus...it fits your position." I said while shrugging.

"Oh yeah...since you don't want money in return for your services...what is it that you want?" I questioned while raising my eyebrow.

He smirked and snapped his fingers as the room started to fade to black and back to the room where my captors were torturing me; all of them were dead in a matter of though and their blood was everywhere. Someone was pulling me off the table and out of my restraints; I recognized him as Sebastian. I gasped as he picked me up bridal style and store up at him. He looked back down at me with a genuine smile and said,

"Oh nothing but, you're soul."


	5. Someone Like Me Of Course

~Midori~

My eyes widened when Sebastian told me what he wanted from me. I sighed quietly then I gave him a serious look.

"Well, since I'm pretty sure it's too late to change my mind I'll stay to true to my word and willingly let you take my soul. That's what the Phantomhives do." I said while smiling at him.

He smirked back at me and said, "Very well young Mistress. What shall my first order of business be?" He said while running out of the torture chamber.

"Can you find Aya? I need to make sure she's ok." I said while clinging on him for dear life.

"Yes, my young Mistress." He said while running fast enough for everything around us to blur.

"WAIT!" I yelled causing him to stop abruptly.

"I can't go outside naked!" I said while covering my tits with my hand and crossing my legs.

"My apologies Mistress. I shall fix this problem immediately." He took off his vest and put it on me, it almost didn't fit due to my fairly large chest, but he got it to fit nice and snug. Next, he put me down for a second and pulled some thread and a needle out of nowhere and made me a pair of shorts in a matter of seconds and slipped them on me.

"How on earth did you…gah!" I said as I was picked up again, in only one arm this time. He raised a finger to his lips and said, "Don't bother asking…just know I'm simply one _Hell_, of a butler."

My cheeks turned into a bright cherry red color and I just kept my mouth shut as we made our journey to find Aya. As he started to pick up speed again I shut my eyes for what seemed like 4 seconds and we were already standing outside of Aya's school. Aya was sitting outside on the front step with her face in her hands while chomping on a stick of pocky. I jumped out of Sebastian's arms and run over to her and scooped her up into my arms in a hug, crying into her littler shoulder.

"M-mom? What's the matter with you?" She said while patting my back, concern shown in the tone she was using with me, especially after calling me mom.

I was barely able to speak through my frantic sobs so; I tried to calm down a bit before speaking.

"I-I thought I never was going to see you again is all." I said while pulling away slowly and smiling at her with tears rolling down my face.

"Why would you think that? You're so weird." She said while wiping my tears with her thumb.

"Now stop crying and man up. What's with all the booboos and the hooker outfit? You don't have to go through all that just to get stuff for me Midori." She said scolding me and pointing a finger in my face…she was so cute.

I wiped my face on my arm and sucked it up best I could and laughed. She peeked around me and looked straight at Sebastian.

"Who's the hunk over there? Is that your new boyfriend? What about Ronald from work?" She said while pointing at him.

My face paled slightly and I glanced back at him; I had almost forgotten about him. He was looking at us with a gaze that held the slightest amount of interest; he smiled. Aya walked up to him and scanned him over narrowing her eyes and circling him.

"Hmmmmm I guess I approve." She said as I anime fell.

I slowly rose up and put my hands in front of me in a defensive way, "N-NO AYA! It's not like that! This is our new butler, Sebastian. Sebastian this is my daughter Aya." I blurted rather quickly.

Aya looked at me as if I had seven head and exclaimed, "MIDORI! WE DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY AS IT IS! WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET ENOUGH CASH TO GET A STINKIN' BUTLER?! Don't tell me you're…"

I sighed, "I'll explain when we get home alright?"

"Excuse me, Mistress?" Sebastian said, speaking for the first time since we got here.

"What's my next order?" he said while putting his hand over where his heart should have been.  
>"Um… carry Aya and follow me…I-I'm gonna walk up ahead and think all this over." I said while holding my head and walking off into the direction of the house.<p>

~Aya~

I frowned as Midori stalked away from both of us. She always acted like this when she was either tired, sad, or just had a bunch of different things on her mind; but now I felt as if all three were making Midori act this way and I didn't like it. The Sebastian character lifted me up on his back and started marching behind Midori. Now normally I would have kicked and screamed and made a scene but, mom wouldn't let some psychotic stranger just put his mitts on me if she didn't trust him and even if she did I would have fought him if _I_ didn't trust him. Something about this man just seemed nice and made me want to automatically trust him but, that feeling normally meant that he's got some dark and terrible things underneath all that nice; so staying true to my instincts I kept my guard up. Maybe I should question him.

"Soooooooo, what's your full name Sebastian?" I said while poking his cheek.

He threw a small smile back at me and said, "My full name, as given to me by my Mistress, is Sebastian Michaelis, Miss Aya."

"Hmmm, why do you wear black nail polish? Are you gay?" I said rather bluntly.

"I wear black nail polish because it's what all the butlers wear at the servant company I work for. And I don't bother with sexual orientations." He said while adjusting me on his back.

"What's mom paying you?" I said.

"She's giving me something only a person like me would want."

My eyes widened but, that was quickly replaced with a glare.

"What kind of person asks for something like _that_ as a payment?"

He chuckled and smirked back at me, "One hell of a butler like myself of course."

* * *

><p>I felt like Sebastian was a bit OOC but hey, an update is an update :P. I DIDN'T exactly like this chapter...might get re-written. As for the story in general…I know where I want it to go but, I just have to work on getting there…IDEAS ARE WELCOME! Help a writer out? I give you some sort of virtual dessert :D.<p> 


	6. Mama's gotta do what a mamas gotta do!

~Midori~

I was walking up the stairs to my apartment. Sebastian and Aya have been yelling at each other back and forth the whole walk back; actually more like Aya yelling and Sebastian answering calmly and with a phrase less than about 10 words. I tried my hardest to not explode and tell them to "SHUT THE F-ront door" but, my temper pot was already about to boil over so all my effort were about to be in vain. I searched all over for my keys but, I couldn't calm down enough to properly search for them. I started shaking with anger and I heard Aya and Sebastian both stop and stare at me.

"Mom/Mistress? Are you alright?" they both said at the same time.

_SNAP._

I drove back my fist and rammed it through the wooden door splitting the thing in half and making it collapse to the floor. I glanced over at Aya and Sebastian, Aya looked scared out of her mind and Sebastian had a look of surprise on his face that slowly dissolved itself to his normal expression. I smile brightly and said,

"Just Peachy! Sorry you guys had to see that! Now c'mon I'm worn out, time to hustle up some grub!" I said laughing and marching into the house as if nothing had happened.

Aya and Sebastian reluctantly followed me inside and Aya jumped on the floor giving Sebastian a nasty look then she came running by my side; she tugged on my pants leg as I was getting things down to cook with. I just quickly took a look down at her and patted her head messing up her hair.

"Go play." I mumbled to her as she pouted and went to her coloring book.

"Mistress, allow me to do the cooking." Sebastian said bowing to me slightly.

I looked him over and then put my finger to my chin in thought.

"Hmmmmm let me think….how about NO." Sebastian looked at me astonished. "But, I'll tell you what you can do." I glanced over at Aya then stood on my tip-toes and whispered into Sebastian's ear:

"As fast as you possibly can, I want you to fix the door, then I want you buy some cake mix and birthday candles, then from the toy store I want you to get an easy bake oven, one of those dolls that poop and pee themselves, a doll house, a few Barbie dolls and I don't know a board game or two, next go to the land-ladies room and tell her we will be moving soon and pay her this month's rent and finally I want you to start looking for a nice 3 bed room house for the 3 of us to move into, this you don't have to do immediately but, as soon as possible." I pulled away and put my hands on my hips,

"You got all that Demon Boy?"

I heard a gasp from the other side of the room and Sebastian and I both looked at Aya.

"_Demon Boy?_" Aya said in surprise and I quickly tried to play it off.

"What, Demon Boy?! No, no I meant…um."

"What she means Miss Aya is that that's just a pet name for me…seeing as I have to inhuman speed of a demon she has requested that I run some errands for her…though the boy part still escapes me." Sebastian said while narrowing his eyes and gazing over in my direction.

"Yep, totally giving people pet names builds relationships ya know!" I said while wrapping one of my arms around Sebastian's neck and slapping his chest with my hand. Aya gave me one of her "I don't believe you" stares and mumbled, "Whatever weirdoes," and went back to her coloring. I sighed out of relief and turned back to the cabinets while Sebastian did as I told him to do. Keeping secrets from Aya wasn't the smartest idea but mammas gotta do what mammas gotta do.


End file.
